


What's mine is yours

by Insane1001



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tiny amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Roman gives Mox a gift.





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you again to everafter-in-neverland on tumblr who helped me write and edit this.

Mox stood staring off into the distance as his hand went to his neck for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, reaching for his necklace and only meeting bare skin. Dropping his hand, he clenched it into a fist.‘He couldn’t believe his necklace had been broken during a match. It had been the first real thing he bought for himself that he’d liked, and sure it was cheap, just a simple ball chain he’d picked up at a gas station,but it was his.’ Mox could feel himself itching to reach up and seek it out again, settling instead for rubbing the skin that stretched over his collarbone.

Mox startled when Roman seemed to appear out of nowhere, a kiss being pressed to his forehead before roman spoke. "I got you something." Mox looked at him, confusion evident on his face. "You what?". Roman chuckled. "I got you something," he repeated. Mox’s lips slowly curved into a cocky grin as he asked, “Something for the bedroom?” voice going low. Roman rolled his eyes but gave a smile, not saying anything as he held out a plain box and shook it gently. "Take it," he directed after a few seconds, and watched as Mox took the box and curiously opened it.

Mox froze when he saw the contents, hesitating before pulling out a silver chain, looking up at Roman with eyes wide in disbelief. Roman simply smiled though and took it from his hand, turning Mox so he could put it around his throat and do up the clasp. "I got my necklace shortened into a bracelet and the rest was turned into a necklace for you." Roman explained moving back to stand in front of Mox, who was staring at him with surprise on his face. “Ro, wasn’t this expensive? Like really fucking expensive.” Roman smiled. “After your last necklace was broken in that match I figured you could carry around something of mine, something that I owned." Mox gave a small smile, hands trembling as he pressed his fingertips to the chain. "No ones ever given me a gift like this before," he said, voice rough, finger pulling on the chain lightly before he dropped his hand.

Roman cupped Mox’s face with both of his hands, taking a second to simply gaze into blue eyes and lightly stroke his thumbs over prominent cheeks, before kissing him softly and pulling him into a hug. “You deserve nice things, Babe,” Roman murmured into Mox’s curls.

Later on during the night, Roman pulled Mox into a kiss by hooking his fingers in his chain, smirking when Mox melted against his chest.

At Mox’s next, fight he sauntered in with a cocky grin on his face, throwing a wink at Roman before climbing into the ring and facing his opponent. Roman watched his boy fight, not noticing the glint of metal around his neck until halfway through the match. Mox had left the necklace on and seeing it decorate the fragile column of Mox’s neck and how the light would catch the metal almost causing it to glow, made Roman rumble in satisfaction and possessiveness. His boy was wearing something that had belonged to him in front of all these people a mark that stated Mox was his. 

When Mox won and he was standing in the middle of the ring, the chain sitting around his neck made a warmth fill Roman, heat licking at his core. He wanted to touch him, wanted to pull the chain tight across delicate skin make Mox gasp.

Once he has Mox back in his grasp, Roman does just that, using the chain to pull Mox in for a heated kiss. He keeps his fingers tangled in the chain, rubbing the skin under it before pulling a little harder just to hear his boy gasp and let out a small whimper.


End file.
